opening the window
by RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen
Summary: los cullen y bella swan con su madre esme tendran que desenterrar secretos de su doloroso pasado y descubriran otros que los llevaran a una felicidad humanos y luego vampiros año 1917
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: desde este momento digo y doy por hecho que los personajes son de la santa Meyer! y ella me los presto para jugar un ratito ok? (Bueno aparte de q siempre se me olvida poner esto xD)**

**Summary:**

**Los Cullen y Bella Swan con su madre Esme tendrán que desenterrar secretos de su doloroso pasado y descubrirán otros que los llevaran a una felicidad (humanos y luego vampiros año 1917)**

**Jacob POV**

Necesitaba ahogar mis penas, en ese lugar demasiado conocido para mí: the new moon, ese lugar era mi favorito no solo por esa chica tan hermosa… Tanya Denali, su cabello con unos rizos dorado-rojizo de una apariencia realmente apetecible. Salí de la mansión Cullen, cuando al parecer todos estaban dormidos, para ser el chico adoptado me trataban bien, me vestían bien, no me falta nada ni dinero, Carlisle mi padre adoptivo, me encontró hace mucho tiempo…el modo en el que fui encontrado me hace pensar en el que mis padres nunca me quisieron, era un bebe de 3 meses, Carlisle me adopto como su hijo a pesar de que tenia unos 3 hijos mas, es el mes de diciembre del año 1917, estamos viviendo en Chicago.

Llegue a mi destino, el cartel y el lugar tan iluminado anunciaba donde yo quería estar. Entre y me dirigí a donde se hacían apuestas, me encanta la ruleta.

-10 al numero 28- sentí unos brazos detrás.

-hum…- ronroneo-apostando sin mi?-voltee a ver a Tanya que vestía un corsé rojo y negro que resaltaban el brillo de su cabello y unas medias negras hasta arriba con plumas tapando ese lugar tan codiciado.

-solo quería asegurar una noche contigo- dije y la bese apasionadamente, la necesitaba como al alcohol para borrar mis penas, pague la cuota necesaria para tener a alguien como Tanya, la lleve cargando era la tonta costumbre desde que la conocí, abrí la puerta de la habitación que rente, ella venia besándome, se bajo de mi, y entro al baño dejándome en la habitación, me empecé a quitar los zapatos, el pantalón, el saco, cuando ella salió solo vestía sus bragas color negro satín junto con su sujetador igual.

-se te...antoja?- dijo lamiendo su dedo y pasándolo por su cuerpo.

-grr- gruñí de placer.

Se acerco con ese andar suyo tan seductora.

Me quito la camisa y paso sus dedos por mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi miembro lo empezó a tocar.

-Tanya- gemí

Me quito mi última prenda.

-hum…- se pego a mi cuerpo y me empujo a la cama quedo encima de mi, voltee su cuerpo, me miro deseosa y sensualmente, quite todo lo que tenia...dejándola desnuda, la empecé a tocar, mientras la besaba, erramos 2 guerreros sexuales. Baje una mano a su muslo lo acaricie y luego la subí a mi.

-Jacob haslo-gimio

Primero puse mis dedos en ella pellizcando su centro.

-Jacob- volvió a gemir

No pude más y la metí dentro de mi duro miembro, empezamos a embestir salvajemente.

-oh...si...Jacob- gimió

La seguí tocando recorriendo su anatomía, las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes y sentí apretarse en mí, ambos llegamos al clímax, y quedamos recostados sobre la cama.

-eso...fue magnifico- dije entrecortadamente

-tendrías mas de esto todos los días de tu vida...ah cierto no puedes por tu noviecilla tonta e ingenua-

Se abrió la puerta de golpe

-a quien le dices noviecilla tonta e ingenua? Mujerzuela -grito…

**Chan chan chan bueno les gusto? Díganlo con un animoso review siii???' y yo seguiré escribiendo ok? Quien creen q sea? Hagan sus apuestas xD Bueno las quiero mucho cuídense besos vampíricos.**

**Atte: bellice cullen**


	2. descubriendolo

Bella pov

Estaba en casa como de costumbre, en la biblioteca mi madre era Esme Swan, solo éramos ella y yo vivíamos en Chicago, mi padre había fallecido en la guerra, eso nos dolio mucho, el gobierno dio ayuda a todos los que perdieron familia en la guerra, tengo 16 años mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Platt, físicamente tengo piel palida, ojos y cabello color chocolate soy torpe y distraída por eso frecuento a caerme, mi novio y mejor amigo es Jacob Cullen es el único que tengo junto con Angela Weber , es normal ya que no frecuento fiestas ni cosas por el estilo mama si, estudio en casa, mi posicion económica es estable …conoci a Jacob un dia que lo vi por casualidad en el mercado el dia que Sali a comprar un libro

Flashback

Estaba viendo los títulos, ningún libro me llamaba la atención, casi todos los había leído.

-quizá pueda interesarte este- voltee a ver a un joven era alto, moreno, fornido, tenia el cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta, y sus ojos de un café hermoso, vestía de traje.

Vi la portada del libro

-cumbres borrascosas?- pregunte

-si…-sonrio-te gustara supongo-

-ya lo lei, es mi libro favorito-

-bueno no estaba equivocado-sonrio

Fin flashback

Desde ese dia el me acompañaba a todas partes hasta que me pidió ser su novia, después de cierto tiempo el cayo en el vicio del alcohol, había veces en las que su ropa olía demasiado a alcohol.

Tocaron la puerta

-adelante-dije quitándome mis lentes de lectura, entro Esme mi madre, era una mujer bellísima, tiene el cabello ondulado y color miel, sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, palida de piel, igual que yo mi madre hace mucho había perdido un hijo, pero después llegue yo.

-bella solo quería decirte que ire a la casa de los Weber al baile, estas segura de que no quieres ir?-

-no mama, estoy bien aquí-

-segura?-

-si , no tengo ganas de ir-

-bueno saludo a Angela de tu parte-

Estuve leyendo hasta que volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-adelante-entro Carmen una joven , era la ama de llaves ,esta casada con Eleazar el jardinero de nuestra casa.

-señorita Swan le habla alguien por teléfono-

-Carmen dime Bella y gracias ahora voy- le sonreí ella asintió y salió.

Deje el separador en mi libro y Sali de la biblioteca dirigiéndome a la sala donde estaba el teléfono.

-bueno?-

_-hola se que no debo decirte esto pero es por tu bien-_

_C_**han chan chan!! Quien creen q sea?' ehh? Quien adivine le adelanto una parte vale? El prox domingo es mi cumple buaaa 15 años ..si alguien conoce a un vampiro o a un Harry potter envíemelo quiero ser inmortal!! Jaja bueno otro cap mas prometo actualizar mas seguido..cada mes les parece? Grax al review de patty y espero q también me lean muchas mas bueno las quiero bye bsos vampiricos.**

**Atte: bellice cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas aquellas y aquellos que leen mis historias.

Últimamente ya llevo un gran tiempo sin alguna actualización no se preocupen les dire por que…bueno últimamente eh tenido muchos problemas emocionales, de familia, de dinero muchas cosas en fin, debido a esto estoy en una gran depresión y si suena horrible por que implica pastillas a todo el tiempo, no volveré a escribir por que esa necesidad de ser escritora ya se cubrió, me marcho de y bueno ya todas mis cuentas en mi perfil están dadas de baja,perdonen que asi de la nada me valla, pero creo es lo mejor, cuídense mucho y les agradesco que me hayan leído y seguido en mis historias, gracias! Muchísimas gracias!.

_Atte: RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen_

_p.d: algunas de las historias se las dare a otra escritora q mas adelante les pondré el link para que puedan leerlas de allí._


End file.
